the legend of Mina
by NatureHippie2102
Summary: Mina thought that she was the most special person on earth, but really, she was the most wanted. The year was 2015 when she disappeared. What will Mina expect when she discovers that she is in a entire new world surrounded by people dressed in the strangest clothes, and why are benders allowed to bend the elements at free will, and why did a boy in arrow tattoos rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

I sit on my bed with a pen and paper in hand and start to write

"I was ten years old when my grandmother told me I was the avatar. I thought that I was the most special, talented, amazing person in the entire world, but really, I feel the most vulnerable. I have to control my emotions from getting out of control, I have to hide my power or else the government will kill me, and I can't tell anyone. I'm always alone at school, at the mall, well, everywhere.

I spend most of my time practicing many different martial arts so I can master my bending. I've had every element masters since I was twelve. Now, I practice in my backyard while my parents are at work.

I always thought that one day I could use my power to help someone in need, but every time I get the chance, I always feel like someone is watching me.

My only friend is a girl named Janice. Her and I have been friends since the very beginning of school. Today, I made the worst mistake of my life, I told her my secret, that I was the avatar. I thought that she would be understanding, that she would give me a hug and say its ok. Guess what she did...she ran home to tell her parents who work for the government. I'm at home now, the year is 2015, i locked myself in my room, and I'm going to end this. I'm fifteen years old and that was my story

-Mina"

I finish writing my letter and fold it so it fits in my pocket. I pick up the steak knife in my right hand. I hold the tip to my chest and take a deep breath. I close my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"STOP!"


	2. Chapter 2

pen my eyes and see a strange boy standing in front of me. His torso is wrapped in bandages and. He wears dark brown pants and is barefoot. He has short brown hair and a blue arrow on his forehead. I realize his entire body is covered in blue arrows.

Behind him is another world. It looks like a forest with the strangest creatures I've ever seen.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" I ask him.

"I'm Aang. I was walking around the spirit world when I saw a door. I opened the door and saw you. Why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Spirit world? Are you a spirit?"

"I asked you a question first"

I sigh. "Why should I tell you. You're someone I've never met before."

Its his turn to sigh "you can trust me, avatar promise."

I look at him in shock. "Did you just say avatar?I'm the avatar!"

"That's impossible. There is only one avatar every life time."

"We're probably from two different worlds"

"That explains why everything here looks so different from where I am from" he looks around

"Wow,being the avatar... that's why I was trying to kill myself."

"Why would you want to kill are supposed to bring the world peace."

"I don't know where your from, but here, if you can bend the elements, You're a dead man."

"Thats nothing like where I'm from. All benders and non benders live together in harmony."

"I wish I could live in your world" I say looking down.

"Well... why not" he reaches out his hand. I smile and take his hand. He pulls me into the forest and we walk together.

"This place is so familiar..." I say looking around.

We continue walking until we reach a giant golden gate. Aang pushes on the door but it doesn't move.

"Not yet avatar, you haven't fully healed" a deep voice says. A tall man in a red robe appears in front of us.

"Roku..." I say

"Hello Mina. It is an honour to meet you" he bows. I return the favour. He turns to Aang.

"You cannot re-enter your body yet. You are still in much pain." He then disappears.

"What does he mean?" I ask Aang.

"A few days ago, I was struck by lightning, which killed me. Luckily my friend Katara healed me and brought me back to life. But the spirits put me in a deep sleep so I don't have to be awake while my body is in major pain, I've been stuck here for a few weeks."

We sit on the ground.

"So tell me about your world...and why you're dressed so weird" he says. I guess he saw the offense in my eyes and he looks embarrassed.

"I mean. Why you're dressed so differnet. Sorry" he sctatches the back of his neck. I smile

Im wearing ripped skinny jeans and a a t-shirt that reveals my left shoulder.

"This is how everyone dresses where i'm from. Well every girl I guess. The guys normally wear sweatshirts and baggy jeans."

Aang look at me confused.

"Ok...um... bending! Why does everyone hate bending?" He asks

"Well... hundreds of years ago, non benders grew jealous of benders, so the created giant machines and wiped out every bender in existence."

"Wow" he lies down, facing the sky.

He closes his eyes and drifts off into a sleep. I lie down across from him so the top of our heads are together and i fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In my dream, I walk around my street with my little brother. He is six years old and we are heading home from school.

"Why can't I tell anyone about my power?" He asks me.

"Tommy, the government doesn't like people like us, they are jealous of us"

"But my power can help people, right?"

"Yes, but no one wants our help, besides you-" I suddenly hear a scream. We turn and see a house on fire. Tommy looks at me and smiles.

"Tommy, don't you dare-" he runs off before I could stop him. He waterbends water from a tree and sprays it onto the house.

"TOMMY NO!" I scream at him and run after him

"Mina, its ok, im helping" he says. Once the fire is put out, a tall man walks up to my brother.

"Young man, did you just water bend?" He asks with a sinister look in his eyes.

"Yes sir! I saved that girls life, didn't I?" He says with a giant smile.

The man pulls out a gun.

"Benders are illegal"

"Mina wake up!" Aang shakes my shoulder. I wake up and see the golden gate starting to open.

"Ready to see my world?" He asks as I sit up. The gate is now wide open and he takes my hand. We step through the door and stand inside a giant ship. I turn and see a body lying on a bed, shivering, covered by a blanket.

Aang stands next to the body and his eyes start to glow. Aang disappears and the boy sits up.

I see the blankets fall off of the boy as he sits up. Aang.

"What happened?" He asks himself. He looks at me.

"Mina?" He squints. He turns and sees the giant banister behind him.

"We're on a firenation ship!" He yells. He sprints out of the room.

"Aang wait! What is the firenation?!" I run after him. I cluelessly walk around the metal ship looking for Aang.I see a metal staircase and run up it. Aang lies on the ground being held by a girl in a blue dress with a red cape.

A guy wearing red armor and a strange helmet turns to me. He removes the helmet, revealing bright blue eyes and his hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" He raises a weapon.

"I traveled with Aang from the spirit world" I take a step back

"Are you a spirit?" The girl in blue asks me.

"No, I'm a human. But I don't understand where I am"

"Katara, don't trust her. She could be a firenation girl who snuck onto the ship" he continues to stare at me with weapon in hand.

"She...isn't firenation." Aang says as he sits up.

"Aang! Are you ok?" Asks the girl, im guessing is Katara. Aang grabs her hand and stands up. He limps towards me and grabs my shoulder.

"She is from another world. Much differnet from ours. Her name is Mina. Mina, this is Sokka, Katara, and Toph." He explains. I bow to everyone. He then grabs his waist and screams in pain.

"Lets go have a healing session." Says Katara before they walk inside the ship.

I stare at Sokka and he smiles

"Well, if Aang trusts you, so do I. Welcome to the firenation"

I squint when he says firenation

"What is the firenation? And why did Aang freak out when he realized we were on a firenation ship?"

He explains to me everything like the hundred year war, Aang being the last air bender, the invasion, Zuko, the firelord, and everything else.

"Wait... Aang doesn't know firebending? I can teach him!"

"You're a firebender? "

"Yep, and a water bender, and an earth bender, and an airbender"

He looks at me confused.

"Im the avatar in my world" I shrug like its nothing. He curls his bottom lip inwards and nods.

Suddenly, I feel someone punch my shoulder. I turn and see a small girl wearing a green and yellow outfit.

"Sup, im Toph" she crosses her arms. I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Before you ask, yes, I am blind" her expression doesn't change.

"Then how did you know I was standing here?"

"Im an earthbender and I can feel the vibrations through anything earth related" she shrugs.

"But we are standing on a metal ship-"

"OH MY GOSH! Why do I have to explain this to everyone?!" She waves her hands in the air. Then she starts talking in a deep weird voice

"Metal is just earth that has been purified and blah blah blah blah" she rolls her eyes.

"Toph, be more nice. She's new to our entire world." Says Sokka. Toph looks shocked after he said that.

"When did you get a heart?" She asks before walking away.

"Nice meeting you!" I yell to her.

Sang and Katara walk out of the ship and sit together on the deck.

"So what happened after I-you know"

Sokka sits on a box."well, we got out of ba sing se as soon as possible. We then found my father and the other water tribe men. The earth king wanted to travel around the world alone...well... not completely alone. Since we failed at getting support from Ba sing se we changed the plan to just a ragtag team of our friends and allies. And thats not even the best part, we have a secret weapon. You. " he whispers to Aang

"Me? Why me?" Asks Aang.

"Because the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great!" He stands up looks at him with fear in his eyes.

"Hey, so I know i'm new to this whole thing, but I fail to see how everyone thinking Aang is dead could possibly help."

"Because no one will expect Aang to be alive and take the firelord by surprise"

"No no no, this is so messed up!" He yells. Suddenly, we hear a giant horn. Everyone turns and sees another giant ship coming our way. "I'll handle this. The avatar is back" Aang pulls out his staff but quickly crouched in pain. His staff then opens up into a glider and he grabs it as if he is about to fly away

"Aang wait, remember they don't know we aren't fire nation." Says Katara stepping in front of him. He sighs then closes his glider

"Everyone stay calm, Bato and I will handle this." Says Sokka and Kataras dad. Me, Toph, katara, sokka, and Aang hide inside a hole in the middle of the deck.I sit on the floor and so does Aang. We stare at each other until I whisper "are you ok" he looks away.

I reached out to touch his shoulder but Toph suddenly yells

"THEY KNOW!" She then metal bends, sending the men on the board to fall into the water. Sokka grabs my and Aangs arms and pulls us inside the ship. I stand next to Aang as he gets more frustrated.

"They need help Sokka, I'm the Avatar and I should help" He begs.

"Aang, not only you'll give us away, but you're still injured" he explains. Aang facepalms.

I hear a loud bang and the ship shakes.

"IS THIS NORMAL?!" I yell at Sokka. He and aang exchange glances before they both nod at me. I smile. "Awesome"


	4. Chapter 4

**After we are finally safe from the other ship, Katara leads me to my room. **

**"Welcome to the team Mina. Here." **

**She throws at me a fire nation robe that everyone is wearing. She sits next to me on the bed. **

**"So why did you leave your world? Won't you miss your family?" **

**"My family hated me and the government wanted me dead, either live in this world where i can finally be accepted for who i am and actually enjoy life, or die in mine" she gives me hug. Sokka and Toph walk into the room. **

**"You ready Katara?" Asks sokka. **

**"Oh yeah, we were going to get food, wanna come?" She asks me. I nod. We get up and head to A angs room. **

**"Hey aang, We were gonna go get some food, wanna come?" She asks him. He clenches his stomach "food does sound pretty good right now"**

**Sokka hands him a headband. "Tie this around your head to hide your arrow." **

**"no! I refuse to go out without showing my arrow proudly" **

**"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you" says Katara. Sokka grabs my shoulder and we leave the room. We walk down the hallway and Sokka keeps looking at my hair. **

**"Is something wrong?" I ask **

**"Your hair is so...yellow, white-ish. Its just so...different. and I've never seen clothes so different" **

**"You're saying different a lot" says Toph. **

**"Well because she is." Sokka replies "she is from a different dimension" **

**"A different dimension that have a strange fashion sense" **

**"GUYS! I'm right here you know!" I runs up to us. **

**"Wheres Aang?" I ask. **

**"He needs a few minutes to cool down, he got a little mad at me" she rubs her arm and looks down. **

** After we get back from the market, Katara and I decide to check on Aang. She opens the door and we find the room completely empty. **

**"You check the deck, ill see if he is inside" says Katara. I run to the deck and only see water tribe men dressed as fire nation and Sokka playing fetch with a strange looking white lemur. **

**"Hey Mina, what's wrong? " **

**"Aang is missing." **

**"what!? Since when?" **

**"He must of left while we were out." **

**I run to the back and see Katara hugging her dad crying. I back away and give them some privacy. **

**"Katara, Mina, come on, we're getting Aang." Says Sokka as he runs in our direction. Katara wipes her tears and stands up. Sokka raps his arms around her and I join in on the hug. We walk towards a giant, strange beast with six legs. Toph sits on its back and yells "come on guys, he could be miles away by now" we climb up onto its back. **

**"I had that same reaction when I first saw Appa." Says Sokka. I didn't even realize that I had a shocked look on my face. The lemur flies up and lands on my shoulder. I turn my head and see its giant green eyes stare at me. **

**Sokka hops onto the bison neck and yells "yip yip!" The beast lets out a roar before flying off. I scream the second we take off.**

**Toph covers my mouth. **

**"Not necessary" she says before removing her hand. **

**"What is this-how is this-how are we- is this a sky bison?" I ask. **

**"Yep, do you have these in your world" **

**"We used to, thousands of years ago, but all mixed breed animals went extinct with the benders." **

**"Benders are extinct in your world?" Asks Toph. **

**"Yeah, as I told Aang, non-benders grew jealous of benders and wiped them out. I was the last one before I came here." **

**"Thats horrible!" Says katara in shock. **

**"If anyone tried to take my bending, damn right they'll feel the non-mercy of Toph Beifong!" Yells Toph. "Beifong? Where have I heard that name before...Beifong...Beifong..." I repeat. "Oh yeah, Beifong is my mothers maiden name before she married my grandma on my moms side always told me stories about how the name Beifong became a legend after an beifong earthbender discovered metal bending thousands of years ago. Her name was Toph-" I pause in shock.**

**"What did you just say?" Asks Toph. I have a flashback of Toph telling me about how she discovered metal bending. "The first metalbender was you, she told me about you Toph." I feel like a giant puzzle piece has suddenly fit in its place, like a giant brick wall hiding answers was just destroyed. "Guys, im not fron another world, im from the future." We all sit blankly, staring at each other. **

**"It all makes sense now. Thats why everything looks almost exactly like where i'm from, only extremely old fashioned. Thats why benders exist!" I say. Suddenly, im no longer soaring through the skies, im sitting on a giant rock in the middle of a giant forest. **

**"Thats correct Mina, you are from the future, and I brought you here." Says a familiar voice. A girl in a long blue dress stands in front of me.**

**"Korra" I say. **

**"Hello Mina. I brought you here for a reason. You see, the avatars before you chose to not learn the elements or anything related to being an avatar so they could live a normal life. When I heard of you, I knew right away you were special. You gave up your family and friends to learn the ways of the avatar, bend elements, enter the spirit world and many more. I thought you could bring the world peace again, but it is too far out of balance that it cannot be healed. What I saw you try to kill yourself, I sent Aang your way and bring you to a place where you can finally be free, the past." **

**I smile at the women. "Thank you" **

**"I was going to send you to Roku's time, but I thought you would make more friends here, plus, you will eventually meet a guy named Zuko who is as hot as hell" **

**We laugh at the last part. Suddenly, I feel a hand shake my shoulder, and i'm back on Appa. **

**"Mina! You were in the spirit world!" I hear katara say after I open my eyes. **

**"And its the perfect time you left it, we found Aang!" Says Sokka looking through a telescope. We get closer to an island and I see Aang lying on his back in the sand. **

**"So, are you really from the future?" Toph asks me. I smile at her and nod. **

**"Well...are you!" She gets a little loud. **

**"Oh yeah. I am, sorry, I forgot you were blind." **

**We land on the island and run to Aang, the lemur flies ahead, lands on Aang and starts licking his face. Katars runs the fastest out of everyone and wraps her arms around him. We all join in on the hug. **

**"You think escaping to the fire nation will get you out of training twinkle toes?" **

**"Im sorry guys, I was just-" **

**"Don't say any more Aang, we're here to help you" says katars. **

**"What about the invasion?" Asks Aang **

**"We're going to meet up with my dad and the other men on the day of the eclipse" **

**"Hey" interrupts Toph "whats-oh, its your staff" she picks it up out of the water. **

**"Its ok, if I don't want anyone to know im alive I better get rid of it. He airbended himself onto a giant rock and jams his staff into it, setting it on fire.**


	5. Chapter 5

We land on an island and search for a cave.

"There's one!" I yell. Sokka gets right in my face and basically screams SSSSSHHHHHHH!

"Sokka! There is no one around, could you calm down!" Yells katara. "Hey! We're in enemy territory, these are enemy birds" he says before a bird jumps onto his head. We all laugh before heading into the cave. As we walk in, sokka jumps over us and faceplants onto the ground before sitting up, supposedly inspecting the cave. "Ok, so this is how we will be living for the next while, hiding in cave after cave after cave" he says grumpily.

"Well, maybe we don't have to. We need disguises." Says Toph. We all agree.

We leave the cave and see a bunch of clothes on a clothes line.

"Maybe this is a bad idea" says Aang.

"I call the silk blouse!" Yells Katara before running off and I run as well. I run around until I find the perfect outfit. The front of a dark red shirt is short, above my belly button, and the back is long, two inches below my belly button. The skirt is short on the right side and long on the left and the hem has a lace pattern. I grab the outfit and hide behind a rock to change. I take out my music note earrings and replace my Nike shoes with sandals. I step away from the rock and see everyone fully changed.

"There you go, now you don't look different" says sokka.

"Almost." Says katara. "First off, no one has such bright hair, and second, what's that around your neck?" I feel the necklace my brother made for me around my neck. It has colourful beads on it with my name spelled in beads across it. In the center of my name, a locket hangs down.

"No. I can't take it off"

"Why not, its just a necklace. Kinda looks like a six year old made it" says Sokka.

"Well, a six year old did. My little brother made it for me before he died two years ago!" I scream. Everyone stares at me in shock. I fall to me knee's and start crying. Aang puts his arm around me. Katara sits next to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"See this necklace?" She pulls a blue ribbon with a charm on it out of her pocket. I nod.

"It belonged to my mother, before she died in a fire nation raid. Its the last thing I have left of her."

I hug Katara and we cry into each others shoulders. Ever since I met Katara, she's been like a sister to me. Everyone has treated me like family. Sokka, the annoying older brother, Aang, the nice little brother, Katara, the supporting sister, and Toph, the aggressive little sister. Everyone joins in on the hug. We all sit for a while until I pull away.

"He was only six when he was caught by the government, he was water bending a house that was on fire, he saved a womens life and the man didn't care, he just shot him, right in front of me" I fight the tears as hard as possible, but they always seem to win.

"Mina- I'm so sorry" says Aang as he wipes my tears with his sleeve. At that moment, i realized that these people ARE my new family, they are my siblings, and they look out for one another.

After a few minutes we get up and head to the market. I untie my necklace and tuck it into my skirts pocket. We find a table with different accessories. Toph takes a headband, Katara takes a necklace, sokka takes a hair pin and i take a bracelet.

"Wait... Your hair" says Katara.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'm too blond for this time. Is there a wig shop somewhere maybe?" I say before looking around. We are about to leave the small alley before Aang stops.

"Just follow my lead. I used to come to the fire nation to visit my friend kuzon. I just so happen to know a few fire nation customs" he then does a strange walk and we follow.

"Flamio hotmen" he says to a stranger. I tap Sokkas shoulder.

"Is this normal?" I ask. He shakes his head.

We eventually find a costume store and head inside. We buy myself a long Brown wig and katara braids it so it looks more fire nation.

"There, now you look completely normal" Says Katara.

We continue to walk and find a restaurant.

"Ugh, we're going to a meat place" aang complains.

"Come on Aang, everybody here eats meat, even the meat!" He gestures to a giant cow-or is it a hippo- eating a giant hunk of meat.

"Yuck! I'll just find some lettuce from the garbage" says Aang before we all walk into the restaurant. We sit at a table and Sokka orders meat on a stick for all of us.

"So what is the future like?" Asks Katara.

"Its more boring, that's for sure. All people do is play on their cell phones all day" I roll my eyes.

"Cell phone?" Toph asks.

"Yeah, its a small device you can phone people with, play games, watch movies, listen to music, and its the size of my hand." I explain. Katara looks at me like i'm crazy and Toph raises an eyebrow.

"Ok then" says katara. "So how did you teleport here?"

"Well, I was in my room, about to-" I pause. They don't know about what I was going to do in my room and maybe they shouldn't find out.

"-read a book when suddenly Aang grabbed my shoulder and took me into the spirit world. We found a giant door and inside was his world." I explain. Sokka places meat on sticks in front of us. I stare at my food and guilt builds inside me.

"I feel bad for Aang. We're eating delicious meat and he is eating out of the trash. Im gonna go help him find a restaurant that has salads for him" I get up and leave before anyone stops me. I walk outside and I don't see him.

"Aang!" I yell out. I walk around the market, getting more and more worried. What if the fire nation found him. What if his headband fell of. What if he was kidnapped.

"AANG!" I yell even louder. I start running around, asking people

"Have you seen a young boy wearing a headband, short hair, black vest?" No one knew.

I sprint back to the restaurant.

"Aang is missing" I tell my friends.

I pace back and forth in our cave, stressing like crazy.

"Hey guys!" I hear a voice say. I look up and see Aang.

"Where were you! We were worried sick!" Yells Katara angrily.

"I got enrolled in fire nation school"

"WHAT!?" Screams Sokka.

"Fire nation school, and it was a lot of fun!" He says smiling. I walk up to Aang and slap him.

"I have been running around, asking people where you were, stressing my ass off wondering where you were and you just smile and say 'i came back from school, hee hee'" I stand angrily in front of him.

"Calm down Mina, i learned a lot, I even know a few things that can help with the invasion. I'm also going back tomorrow" he continues to smile. I roll my eyes and stomp out of the cave.

I sit on the beach and meditate. Meditation was the only thing that calmed me down back home.

Breath in the positive, breath out the negative. Bring in positive enlightenment to the soul, let out negative consequences of past mistakes. Breath in -Aang has such a happy smile-. Breath out. Breath in -I've found a new family-. Breath out. Breath in -I might learn different bending styles-. Breath out. I meditate for about fifteen minutes until I sense someone sit next to me. Aang. I open my eyes and see him starring at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation." He scratches his head.

"Its ok, i'm sorry i yelled at you"

"Dont apologize, you were just worried about me. " he smiles and I smile back. I close my eyes again and sense him starring at me.

"You're looking at me again" I say with my eyes still closed.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful in this moonlight" he says.

I look at him and smile. I kiss him on the cheek before standing up and heading back to the cave. I look back at him and see he is blushing.

Aang leaves for school in the morning and I eat breakfast with my friends. After I finish eating, Katara asks me to head to the beach with her.

"So, how good of a waterbender are you?" She asks.

"I'm ok I guess, I had to teach myself everything from books and pictures my grandma gave me" I shrug.

"Well, the invasion is in a month or so and maybe you could be helpful if you're a good bender. What is your strongest element," she asks.

"My strongest is air and fire and my weakest is water and earth" I answer.

"Well, that's why i'm here. If you're lucky, Toph might help you with earth." She says. "Lets get started on the basics..."

We train all day until Aang came back from school.

"Guys, I got in a fight today" he says.

"Are you ok?" Asks Katara.

"I'm fine, but I got in trouble and the principle said he needs to discuss my punishment with my parents" he then looks very embarrassed.

"Let me guess, you want one of us to dress up as your parents." Says Sokka. Aang nods.

"Finally, it is time" says Sokka. We all look at him confused as he reaches into his bag.

"It is time old friend" he says as he pulls out a fake beard.

"WANG FIRE IS THE NAME!" He yells once his beard is on. I look at Katara and see her face in her hands.

Katara, sokka, and Aang come back from the school and sokka weirdly marches into the cave. He then randomly starts yelling at Aang like a father before stroking his beard.

"You don't understand Sokka, this is the first time I can be normal, you get to be normal all the time" says Aang. Toph laughs at him.

"Listen guys, these kids are the future of the fire nation, if we want to make the world better, we should give them a taste of freedom"

"How are you going to do that?" Asks toph.

"I'm going to throw them a secret dance party" says Aang while doing a funny dance.

"Go to your room!" Yells Sokka.

"Shut up Sokka, I think it sounds like an awesome idea" I say.

"Well, we better get this place ready" says Katara. She heads to the back of the cave to remove her disguise. I start making punch for the party and Aang pushes Appa to the back of the cave. Toph builds a stage for the band and sokka works on the decorations. I then airbend the bugs out of the walls.

"Wow, you're a pretty good airbender" says Aang. I smile at him.

"I guess you're not the last airbender anymore" I say.

He is about to say something but Toph yells "here they come, everyone stop bending"

A group of men and women walk in and take there places on the stage. Suddenly, a bunch of kids stream into the cave and stand awkwardly around each other. I sit with Katara and Toph at a table and watch Aang basically embarrassing himself. He then starts doing some fancy moves and everyone joins in. I see a girl stand next to him and dance with him. A weird feeling grows inside of me and I can't describe it. The feeling gets stronger when Aang takes Kataras hand and they do this amazing dance together. The feeling is like a fire burning inside my stomach, making me more and more angry, no, jealous. Wait... jealous? I'm not jealous, I don't even like Aang that way...or do I? No I don't! He is only thirteen and i'm fifteen, it wouldn't work between us. But, he is kind of cute, and he saved me from killing myself, and he understands me like no one ever has before. Do I like Aang?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, firelordhippie here. So, I'm not going to write every single episode of season three because it would take way to long and plus, I don't have that big of an imagination so the stories would suck. So i am skipping the rest of the episodes before the invasion. Without further ado, here is the day of the black sun.

I feel a hand shake my shoulder and wake me up.

"Jeez you sleep in a lot" says Sokka. I squint at him and push his face away.

"Five more minutes" I say grumpily. "Nope, sorry, today is the invasion" he says. I roll me eyes and sit up. He quickly leaves my tent so I can change. I go into my bag for my clothes and see they've been replaced by a small box. I open it and see long pieces of orange and yellow fabric. I stick my head out of my tent.

"Katara, where are my clothes?" I ask her.

"Did you check your bag?"

"Yes but my clothes aren't in there, just this fabric"

"Those are your new clothes for the invasion. Aang told me you wanted to be an airnomad so I made you guys some air nationy clothes."

I crawl back inside my tent and stare at the clothes. The orange stretchy fabric sown together like a tube goes around my torso. The long orange and yellow fabric slings across my shoulder. I then find orange leggings and a short yellow skirt. Once I put on my new clothes, I leave my tent.

"Guys, just wondering, should I wear my wig for the-" I pause when I see Aang staring at me.

"Wow" he says "you look like an airnomad"

I smile. "So do you. Not gonna lie, I'm gonna miss your hair" I joke with him. He smiles at me.

"Well this is your last time seeing it so take it all in" he says laughing.

"Oh no" says Katara. "Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

"No, that is the invasion!" He says cheerfully.

Me, Aang, and Toph earthbend decks for the ship passengers.

I stand with Aang as Katara and Sokka run to their dad. He then grabs my hand but then he quickly pulls away.

"Sorry! I don't know why-" he starts but I grab his hand.

"I'm a bit nervous Aang, I don't know how this is going to turn out. What if the eclipse doesn't work and the firelord can still firebend and hurts you."

"Mina, I'll be fine." He says before squeezing my hand.

"Promise?"

"Only if you promise too"

"Deal" I say. When we see our friends come back, he lets go of my hand.

"Good to see you again avatar Aang and avatar Mina" says Hakoda.

"Please don't call me that, just Mina is fine" I say. He nods and pats my back.

"Hello Katara" we hear a voice say. I turn and see a guy in a green outfit walk towards us.

"Haru!" Katara cheers as she gives him a hug.

"Toph, Mina, this is Haru. We rescued him and his father when their town was taken over by fire nation" says Aang. I keep staring at Haru, thinking he would be sooo hot without that weird mustache. Suddenly, Toph is picked up by a giant man.

"What are you guys doing here? Here for a rematch?" She says angrily.

"The boulder and the hippo are done fighting pointless wrestling matches. We know fight for our kingdom!" says one of the men.

"Sweet" Toph says.

A giant explosions come from one of the ships and I jump. A crazy looking man hops down from the ship, covered in peanut butter followed by a boy in a wheel chair.

"Did you invent something to help with the invasion?" Asks Sokka.

"If you call a machine that creates people sauce helpful, then yes" says the man.

"You created a peanut sauce machine at a time like this?" Says Sokka.

"Its destructive"

"And delicious" says two guys as they get off the ship.

"Aang," says the boy in the wheelchair "pipsqueak and the duke told us that you met another airbender so my dad made you guys these" he hands both of us staffs. Aang opens it up into a glider.

"Thank you guys so much" says Aang. "Do you know how to use a glider?"

"I think I'll pick up the skill pretty quick" I say before opening up my glider. I grab onto its handles, use airbending, and fly above the ships. "This is awesome!" I yell. I do a few flips in the air before landing next to Aang.

"This thing is amazing!" I say to the man.

"And as a special feature i added a snack compartment" he tilts his head next to my staff and peanuts fall into his mouth.

"Um, I'm sure that will come in handy, I guess" Says Aang.

Hakoda stands on a rock and calls for everyone to gather around a small stage so Sokka can tell everyone the invasion plan. I sit at the front of the group with my friends and watch Sokka nervously get on the stage.

"Good morning everyone-GAH!" Not even two second in, he already has faceplanted and dropped all the papers. He gets back and starts going all little bit crazy on his speech.

"I'm sorry, let me start from the beginning. Kataraandifoundaanginthemiddleofanicebergatfirstididntlikehimbutieventuallystartedtogrowfondofhim-" I facepalm and sigh, this is not going very good for Sokka.

"Wow, when he starts from the beginning, he starts from the beginning beginning" whispers Katara. Hakoda stands up.

"Sokka, why don't you take a break" Hakoda says to his shaking son. Sokka sits next to me and looks sad. Once Hakoda is done his speech we all cheer except Sokka.

Once the meeting is over we all get ready. I take the staff and start practicing different combat skills with it.

"Wow, you're a natural with the staff" Says Aang. I turn around and see he is wearing an outfit similar to mine and he has no hair.

"Thank you. I was right, I do miss your hair, but you look better this way" I say in return. He gives me a hug.

"Don't forget your promise" I say.

"As long as you don't forget"

I smile at him "could you talk to Sokka, he seems a bit upset" I say to Aang and he nods. When Aang leaves I open up my staff and fly to the ship. When i walked with Aang through the spirit world, I left my entire world behind, my family, my friends, most important, myself. I have left behind the shy, scared, weak person I used to be and became a new, brave, strong, amazing person who isn't afraid of anything. I am Mina, I am the avatar.


	7. Chapter 7

I stand with Aang, Katara,Sokka,and Toph on top of one it the submarines after we get past the wall of Azulon.

"So this is it" Says Aang.

"Are you ready to show the fire nation the avatar is alive?" Asks Sokka

"I'm ready" we all go into a big group hug.

"Break time is over everyone, back in the subs" Says Hakoda. Everyone heads into the submarines except me and Aang.

"Thank you" I say to him

"What did I do"

"You rescued me from killing myself and brought me to a place where I can finally be free." I smile at him and give him a hug. He looks down with a frown.

"Mina, what if I don't come back." He says.

"Aang don't say that. You are the strongest, bravest person I know, and you're only thirteen, you got this" the second I finish my sentence he kisses me. His lips feel soft and warm against mine and i feel a strange feeling inside, a feeling I've never had. He pulls away and opens his glider before flying off. Just a few weeks ago him and I were just wondering around the spirit world, and now, now what? What do I do after the invasion? Are we a thing now? Does he like me-

"Mina, get inside the sub" Says Sokka. I turn in embarrassment.

"Right, sorry" I hop inside the submarine and sit on the floor next to Toph. He kissed me, my first kiss, my first crush, Aang kissed me, he actually kissed me. I don't even realize that Toph has left my side and joined the other earth benders. The invasion has begun. I run to Hakoda.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him.

"Once we break through the fire nation walls, you will join me an the other watertribe soldiers and fight uphill, got it?" He says and I nod. I stand next to Sokka and he breathes heavy. The doors open an we run.

Arrows shoot at us in all directions and we avoid them. One comes straight towards me and I block it with airbending. A giant metal door opens and two giant tanks roll out, shooting fire at us. I run to the head of the pack and firebend the fire up and away from us.

A bunch of firebenders riding rhinos run towards us. Sokka attacks one of them and I earth bend a wall infront of one, making it crash. The walls crumbles and I airbend the person off the rhino then I hop on. Me and Sokka ride the rhinos next to each other.

"Sokka, you, your dad and Katara, go take out those battle posts over there, ill continue fighting uphill" I say and he nods. I get knocked off my rhino by a firebender and fall onto the ground. The soldier looks at me and laughs.

"This has got to be the funniest thing on planet earth. An invasion and the majority are teenagers!" He has a fist aimed at me and I smile.

"Teenagers? Or warriors!" I yell before earth bending upwards under his feet, sending him flying. I run along a path, fighting everyone and everything. Suddenly, Sokka and Appa land infront of me.

"Listen everyone, we need to take down the tower and head for the royal palace. Get in formation." He yells. We do as we are told.

"CHARGE!" He yells. Everyone runs head towards the palace. As everyone fights, I earth bend a wall for Sokka so he can read the map. Katara leaves a building with her dad who seems Fairly injured. As They talk, I see something out of the corner of my eye. Aang.

"Aang, please tell me that the firelord was a wimp and you took him down before the eclipse" says Sokka after Aang lands.

"No one was home, the entire place was empty" says Aang. I stare at Aang and suddenly remember the kiss we shared on the sub. No, no Mina, push that thought aside, we are litteraly in the middle of a battlefield. No time for mooshy lovey dovey feelings. I can only think of the invasion, that's it.


	8. Chapter 8

The last thing I remember is Aang screaming my name.

I open my eyes and see Katara looking down at me.

"You're awake!" She says cheerfully and hugs me. I sit up an realize that I am sitting on appa, surrounded by other kids and teens from the invasion.

"Wha-what happened?" I ask as Sokka sits next to me.

"How much do you remember?"

"Aang telling us the firelord wasn't home, and then I hear him scream my name, and the rest is blank" suddenly, I feel a horrible pain come from my waist and down my left leg and I clutch my side. Katara pulls out some water and her hands glow as she starts to heal my waist. I close my eyes as tears run down my face. I feel a soft hand grab my shoulder.

"Mina, oh my god, it's all my fault" says the voice. I open my eyes and see Aang with a hand on my shoulder, crying. I look down at my waist and see a giant burn mark that also runs down my left leg. It seems like a few layers of skin have been burned off of my body.

"Aang, what happened to me, why are we on Appa? Did we win? Was the invasion successful?" I ask him fighting the sobs . He wipes his tears and takes a deep breath.

"No. We lost. After I met up with you guys, you, me, Toph, and Sokka decided to look for an underground passage way to find the firelord. We went into a wrong room and fought his daughter, Azula. She tricked us and we ran out of time to get the firelord. We retreated but war balloons were bombing us. You decided to help the swampbenders stop the bombs but one got to close to you and..." He pauses and bites his lip. "Mina, you almost died. And it's my fault"

"Aang don't say that" says Katara.

" No, it was my fault. I saw the bomb fall towards you and I thought that you would catch it before it landed, but you didn't. I should've done something instead of stand around like an idiot"

"Aang stop" I say. "Those bombs were falling almost as fast as lightning, you wouldn't have been able to stop it from where you stood probably. Please Aang, please don't feel guilty" I put my hand on his and smile.

We all sit in silence for a while until I ask.

"So where are we going?"

"The western air temple" Says Aang, once again flying Appa. We fly to the edge of a cliff and stare in confusion. Suddenly appa flies down and under the cliff to reveal a giant temple.

Once we land on the temple, i try to stand but quickly fall in pain. Aang and Sokka rush to me, pick me up and carry me off Appa and onto a bench. I sit as everyone unpacks. I stare at my ripped up clothing, revealing a horrible mark that will never heal. I might never be able to fight again. Stop Mina, Kataras healing helped a lot, I'll be fighting again in no time. As I daydream, Aang sits next to me.

"Hey Mina, here's some water" he hands me a cup. I take a sip and see him staring at my leg.

"You got hurt pretty bad"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be up and kicking your butt in no time." I joke and he laughs. Katara, Sokka, and Toph sit with us.

"While Haru and the other guys tour the temple, we need to discuss something" Says Sokka. "So Aang, as much as I hate firebending, no offence Mina"

"None taken" I say

"Aang, you need to learn firebending"

"Maybe Mina can teach me" says Aang.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She can't even stand" Says Katara.

"Well, I could" I say "I can probably tell him what to do while i'm sitting"

"Ok, say I learn firebending, then what?" Says Aang.

"Well, just do the old plan. Take out the firelord before the comet comes." Says Sokka.

"Um... Guys!" Says Toph. She moves to the side to reveal a young adult, looks around sixteen, who has shaggy hair and a scar covers less then half his face.

"Hello, Zuko here" He says. So this is the Zuko everyone has been talking about. The demon who burns children and eats puppies. He's a lot less scary than expected, definitely cuter. From everyone's stories, he sounds like an angry monster that hides under the bed, but the more I stare, the more I see that he looks sorry, and a bit nervous. Well who can blame him, one wrong move and a water bender, earth bender, sword and boomerang fighter, and the avatar will rip him to shreds. I'm guessing that his and the teams' rivalry was pretty bad they way everyone is treating him. He apologized , like, twenty times and offered to teach Aang firebending, but everyone is just ignoring his words.

"- and we don't need you to teach Aang, he already has a teacher. Mina" Says Sokka. I use my staff as a cane and stand up. I slowly limp to Aangs side and decide to give Zuko some kind words.

"Hi, I'm Mina, I'm guessing you're Zuko. Pleased to meet you-"

"Do you know what that monster has done Mina? You shouldn't be pleased to meet him at all!" Yells Sokka.

"Look, I don't believe in love at first sight, so I don't believe in enemy at first sight either. I'm not going to hate the guts of a guy I litteraly just met five seconds ago! " I yell back. Zuko looks at me and his eyes sparkle, as if his body is telling me 'thank you'. Sokka rolls his eyes and tells Zuko to leave. The upset teen goes onto his hands and knees.

"If you won't accept my into your group, maybe you'll take me as a prisoner instead"

"No we won't!" Yells Katara before sending a water whip at him and he runs.

"Umm, guys, why the hell did you do that?!" I yell.

"You don't know him Mina, he's bad" Says Katara but I roll my eyes.

"Bad? Going on his hands and knees, asking to be a prisoner just so he could be in our group is bad? Begging you guys to forgive him, bad? Offering to teach Aang, oh my God he's a monster! Admitting to his crimes, he's so evil!" I say sarcastically an frustrated.

"I can't teach Aang, I'm sorry, but I'm too injured. We need him"

The only person in the entire group who agreed with me was Toph. Everyone keeps telling me stuff he did in the past and a stomp on the ground with my good leg loudly.

"Do you hear yourselves? That was all in the past, people can change! Am I still that cowered girl who randomly showed up on the war ship, NO! I changed, and I believe that people , no matter how bad, can change" everyone just walks away and I yell in frustration. Toph walks up to me.

"Meet me here tonight, we're going on a field trip" she says before walking away.

That night, me an Toph head to Zukos camp. We eventually get there an find him sleeping. Toph steps on a stick accidentally and he wakes up.

"Who's there?!" He yells.

"It's us!" Toph yells back but before the words leave her mouth, he firebends at us. I drop my staff in attempt to catch the fire but my leg suddenly starts stinging and I fall. The fire hits my left leg where I was burned and I scream. I lie on the ground, screaming and crying as blood drips from my giant wound.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Yells Zuko but Toph pushes him over.

"Get away from us!" She yells before grabbing one of my arms, trying to pull me up, resulting into dropping me on my bad leg an I scream again. Zuko stands up.

"Please let me help!" He yells. Toph is about to earth bend at him but I yell STOP!

They both look at me, Zuko with guilt in his eyes and Toph with anger towards Zuko. I shake as the pain slowly starts getting worse.

"Please, help me" I say to Zuko with a shaky voice through sobs. He looks at Toph, then back at me. He puts my arm over his shoulder and lifts me up. I hop on one leg and my other bleeds onto Zukos pants as he helps me.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"It's ok, accidents happen- AGH" I trip and fall, making my bad leg fall onto a rock. Suddenly, my vision gets fuzzy and I only see white.

Every few seconds I would see glimpses of what was going on. Zuko carrying me, one arm under my legs, the other holding my shoulders, while running. Back to the white. Toph earth bending us down to the temple. White. Zuko placing me on the ground and staring at me with sorrow. White. Zuko running away and Toph saying"don't worry, I'll talk to them. Ok, now I gotta wake up Katara" and then her running off. White, white for a long time.

I wake up to see everyone surrounding me as Katara heals my leg.

"Mina!" Yells Aang. "Are you ok?"

"I, I'm fine. I just got burned a little" I say.

"Toph told us what happened. I'm just shocked Zuko helped you after burning you" Says Aang.

"What did I tell you? People change" I say smiling. Suddenly, out of nowhere, we hear a loud explosion. I sit up and see combustion man staring at us.

"Oh no" I whisper before hearing another explosion. Aang picks me up and We all hide behind the fountain. Suddenly, I hear Zukos voice come from the distance. I lift my head slightly and see Zuko yelling as combustion man sends another explosion and pushing Zuko off the ledge. Another explosion makes me shiver. I stare at my leg and I see white again. The last thing I hear is Aang say my name.

I wake up and see Aang staring at me. Another bang. I guess I was only out for a few minutes. I hear Katara yell "I can't get a good angle on this guy"

"Angle?" Says Sokka. He pulls out his boomerang an holds it in front of his face. He then throws it and we hear another bang, but it sounds far away. I pulled myself away from Aangs arms to see what happened to the man, he's gone. Wait, did I just say "I pulled myself from Aangs arms"? Was Aang holding me? Whatever.

I sit on the ground as everyone stands, ready for Zuko to talk to us.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Zuko" says Aang.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years. And it's been hard, but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I'm sorry for burning you, fire can be dangerous, so can firebenders" He says.

"I think you are meant to be my teacher. When I first bended fire, I burned Katara, but now I realized that you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I want you to train me" he says before bowing.

"I'm so glad you met me join your group"

"Not so fast, I need to ask my friends if its ok with them. Sokka?"

Sokka nods.

"Toph?"

"Sure, why not"

"Mina?"

"Zuko, you rescued me. Yes, you burned me, but you didn't just leave me, you carried me all the way back to the temple. Thank you, I do think you should join"

"Katara?"

"Whatever you decide, I'll follow"

Zuko smiles.

"I won't let you down, I promise!" Everyone walks Away and I grab my staff and stand.

"Thank you Mina" he says and I smile at him.

Ok, firelordhippie again. I know it's a bit soon, but I was wondering, for the final chapter, should Mina help Aang defeat the firelord, should she be the one helping Zuko defeat Azula instead of Katara, or help Sokka, Toph, And Suki with the airships?Please let me know and I'll make the final decision. Thank you and please fav and follow


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok, you ready? " says Katara once she finishes healing my left side of my body that was injured. She grabs my arm and helps me stand.

Aang stands a two meters away from me with his arms open. Then, Katara lets go of my arm and I slowly walk to Aang. I feel like a baby learning how to walk again but I don't care, im walking! Im walking again! Everyone stands next to my path and cheer for me.

"Go Mina!"

"You got this!"

"Almost there!"

"You're doing great!"

I smile as I get closer and closer to Aang. My leg stings like hell but I ignore it and enjoy taking my first steps in a few days without my staff. Just a few more steps, almost there. I open my arms and smile as I near Aang. Our hands touch and he pulls me into a hug. Everyone cheers and applauds for me and I smile. I let go of Aang and Zuko hands me my staff.

"So what happened to your leg in the first place?I didn't do all that when I burned you, did I?" He asks me.

"A bomb got a little to close to my left side, and you burning me didn't really help it heal, now did it" I say jokingly and he frowns.

"Yeah, sorry about that" He leaves to help Aang learn firebending and I walk inside the temple and explore the rooms I haven't looked at. I find a giant statue of an airbender and I smile at it. How could people rip apart these temples without the slightest bit of gilt, or curiosity, or even just sadness. I frown as I stare closely at the statue and know what its fate will be in the near future. Why will the government do this, just because they're jealous of our power? They don't have to destroy the hard work that thousands of people put into building these amazing artifacts. It doesn't make sense. I'm so glad I left my time.

"Mina, its dinner time" I hear a voice say. I turn from the statue and see Haru.

"Oh, hey Haru. Just a few more seconds" I say and he nods before walking off. I bow to the statue.

"Good luck. I'm so sorry about what will happen to you in a few years." I whisper limping off.

"Wait up Haru!" I say and he waits for me and we walk together.

"So you were in a fire nation prison I heard, what was it like?" I say as we walk.

"I was only there for a day, but even just an hour felt like forever. Luckily Katara and her friends rescued me and the other earth kingdom prisoners and gave us hope again"

"Why were you put there in the first place?"

"My village was taken over by the fire nation and if you were caught earthbending, you would get arrested. I saved an old mans life by earthbending but he turned me in to the fire nation"

"Wow. Sounds rough. What happended after you escaped?"

"The fire nation left and now we live in peace, finally."

We leave the temple and I sit next to Toph as Katara hands me a bowl of rice. Aang sits on the other side of me.

"Hey Aang, how was firebending training?" I ask him. Before he answers, Zuko walks to the fire.

"Listen everyone, I have some bad news. I lost my stuff" he says.

"Dont look at me, I didn't touch your stuff" Says Toph.

"No, I mean firebending. I can't firebend anymore."

Katara bursts into laughter.

"Im sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. I mean, wouldn't it have been nice if you lost it while you were attacking us"

"I didn't lose it, its just weaker."

"Maybe you're not as skilled as you think you are"

"Ouch" says Toph and I elbow her. She elbows me back before punching my arm. I rub my arm and stick my tongue out at her. Wait, she's blind. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Wait, maybe its because you switched sides" says Aang.

"What do you mean," asks Zuko.

"Your firebending came from rage, but since you're not the person you used to be, you have nothing to power it"

"So all we need to do is make Zuko angry" says Sokka. He picks up a stick and starts poking Zuko and laughing. Zuko grabs the stick.

"Quit it!" He yells and Sokka sits down looking a bit embarrassed.

"Why don't you just firebend the way of the sun Gods" I say before putting some rice into my mouth. Everyone looks at me like i'm crazy. "The way of the sun Gods?"

"Yeah, there's two ways to firebend, with anger and rage, or with passion and you must see fire as life"

"But, the sun Gods went missing after all the dragons died." Says Zuko.

"Wait, isn't there a temple near by this area that used to belong to the dragons?" Asks Aang.

"Yeah, maybe we can go there and learn firebending again" Zuko says with a smile, the second time ever seeing him smile. I finish my bowl of rice and head to my tent. Before I head in, Zuko grabs my shoulder.

"Mina, just wondering, how did you know about this whole sun God thing. No one has talked about it in years."

"Its how I learned firebending-"

"Wait, you firebend? I just saw you water bend earlier"

"Its a long story, I doubt you'll believe any of it"

"I have time if you do"

I smile at him.

"Ok, you're not going to believe me, but I'm from the future"

"You're right, I don't beleive you"

"Just hear me out. In my time, I was the avatar, but in the future, the art of bending is illegal. I was so scared that I planned to kill myself. Aang traveled to my time through the spirit world and he rescued me and brought me here"

Zuko looks to the side, processing what I said. He sits for a while until he stands up and heads to his tent. "Wait Zuko!" I say before he leaves. He walks back to me.

"What?"

"Well, you asked me a question. Now its my turn. How did you get that scar?" I reach to touch his scar but quickly pull away.

"No, its ok, you can touch it"

I press my fingertips against his scar and the skin feels dead.

"I challenged my father to am agni kai. I refused to fight him so he burned my face and banished me"

"I've heard of agni kai in the books my grandma gave me. Who is your father?"

"Firelord Ozai"

I step away from Zuko in shock. Nobody ever told me that Zuko was the son of the man Aang must defeat! Ozai is his dad! That must mean Zuko is a prince, and that evil chick who attacked us in the invasion was his sister.

"Mina?" Zuko stops my train of thought.

"Sorry, I just. The firelord is your dad? And you're totally cool with Aangs plan to kill him?"

"My father is a monster and he must go down"


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, firelordhippie here, GAH! I CAN'T THINK OF A LIFE CHANGING FIELD TRIP FOR MINA AND ZUKO! If you have an idea PLEASE tell me, i'm desperate! I know I keep asking you guys for ideas but like I said, I have very little imagination and I'm bad at thinking of things at the top of my head, I so stupid! I just need an idea, like

"Mina needs new clothes"

Bad example, that was a bad example, but anyways, I need an idea, i need you people!


	11. Chapter 11

The rain was pouring hard, so hard you couldn't see ten feet in front of you or hear barely anything. I walk around the temple, looking for Aang. My leg has healed very nicely and I'm finally able to walk normal again, I just can't fight or run yet. I find Aang and we head to Appa. Me, Aang and Zuko climb up Appa so we could get supplies from the market.

"Why can't we wait until tomorrow to go to the market!?" Shouts Zuko over the rain.

"We're out of food and we need more supplies for everyone!" Aang yells back. Aang climbs onto Appas neck and yells Yip Yip. We fly into the air as the rain pours harder harder. We fly above an ocean. Suddenly, I see a flash of lightning strike very close to us.

"Be careful!" I yell to Aang, but the rain is so loud he didn't hear me.

I jump when the another Lightning strikes. Zuko puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Mina, its ok, it's just lightning!" He says loudly.

"I know, but I have Astraphobia!"

"What!"

"Its the fear of lightning!"

"Oh, well that's ok! There's nothing to be afraid-"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning heads in our direction.I scream loudly and cover my ears. Zuko jumps up and points out two fingers towards the bolt. The bolt hits his fingers and it looks like he is redirecting the lightning. The lightning shoots out of his other hand but it causes him to fall off Appa.

"Zuko!" I scream as he falls. Aang continues to fly the bison, not hearing what happened. I quickly grab my staff and fly to Zukos rescue. I go under him so he lands on the glider but his weight caused my glider to turn sideways and my hands slipped from the handle. We plummet to the water, screaming.

I water bend the waves bellow us and catch us. Once in the water I swim to the surface and freeze the water and use the ice as a small boat. I pull Zuko onto my small iceberg and he breaths heavy.

"Are you ok?!" I yell over the rain. He stares at me and smiles before nodding.

"Thank you" He says. I stand up and stare at Aang as he flies away.

"We need to get out of here" I say. I'm about to use water bending to push the boat when suddenly a giant wave grows behind us and towers over us. The second I turn to see the wave, its already an inch away from me. The last thing I hear is Zuko yell

"MINA!"

...

I open my eyes and see Zuko standing in front of me.

"I'm guessing you've never been in the avatar state before" He says. I look at him in confusion. Avatar state? What even is that. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"The avatar state?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it's when your eyes glow, you get all powerful and strong." He explains.

"What happened?" I ask him, looking around and seeing we're on a sandy beach.

"A giant wave was right in front of you and you went into the avatar state, separated the wave in half and you used airbending to push us to this island."

"I don't remeber anything" I say, scratching my head. I stand up and scan the beach.

"We should check it out, see if there's anyone here who could help us" I say and head into the small forest. We explore the trees and search for anything that could help us.

"So, you told me you were from the future, right?" He asks.

"Yep" I reply.

"What's it like?"

"It's a lot different than here. No one knows anything anymore. All of history was erased and replaced with lies to keep us stupid. The government has taken control of everyone's lives and no one seems to care, we were being poisoned by GMOs, cancer numbers are growing, Ebola had a huge outbreak, children-"

"Slow down, is there anything good about the future?" He interrupts.

"Netflix" I say and continue walking. "So you're a prince" I say "what is that like?"

"I thought it was the best thing ever, but I realized that I didn't like living that life, living with my father and my sister, pretending to be happy, it wasn't me"

"Wow, totally deep bro" I say jokingly. He looks at me and slightly smiles.

We walk for another few minutes and see the sun slowley start setting.

"We should make camp" Says Zuko and I nod. We gather some wood and start making the fire.

"Do you miss your world?" He asks me. I look at him and shake my head.

"No, my family hated me-"

"Why?" He interrupts.

"Because they thought I was blocking them out, but I wasn't, I was just hiding my power"

"So you gave up your family instead of just keeping your power to yourself"

"You don't understand Zuko, what if I accidentally sneezed and flew twenty feet into the air. They would know i'm an airbender and call the government-"

"Maybe if you didn't block them out and gave them a reason to trust you, they wouldn't"

"Maybe you should shut up!" I yell. What he said was true, my whole life I just blocked out my family, gave them a reason to hate me.

"Zuko, I'm sorry I snapped at you, its just...you're right. I avoided everyone my whole life when I could have just opened up the door and actuelly have friends" I say as a tear runs down my face. "I had no one before I came here, no one! I was so alone and it's all my fault"

I bury my face in my hands and cry. I feel Zuko put his arm around me.

"I know how you feel" He says softly. "I wanted to be a good fire bender, just like my sister, but she was a prodigy. My father hated me, he wanted me gone, he even planned to kill me. My mother saved me but he banished her. After she left, I broke. I wasn't the same kid I was before. Only my uncle cared about me, and now, I lost him too"

"Is he dead?" I ask him.

"No, but he doesn't believe in me anymore. I chose my fathers honor over my own, making me the boy my uncle never wanted me to be."

"If your uncle saw you now, he'd be very proud of you" I say softly. He smiles at me and I smile back. I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder.

"How is your leg?" He asks me.

"Its ok, my walking is fine but it still hurts to run"

"Fire is so dangerous, just like firebenders"

"I don't think you're dangerous" I say. He looks at me and I notice a gold shine in his eyes. I never knew anyone with golden eyes. His eyes sparkle near the flame so beautifully, it looks like magic.

"You don't know me that well, what if I am dangerous?" He says.

"If you remember, I was there when you joined the team. Either you're amazing at lying, or you are the good person you say you are."

The second I finish my sentence, Zuko presses his lips against mine. I push him away.

"What are you doing!" I yell. He stares at me with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just thought that, what if we're stuck here, what if there is no village anywhere, what if we're alone here until we die"

I look at Zuko and sigh.

"It's ok, but we have to look to the positive, Aang could be looking for us right now-"

"But what if he never finds us" He interrupts

I stare at the fire as it flickers. I close my eyes and lie on the forest floor.

"He will come" I say before falling asleep.

...

The sun rise wakes me up. I open my eyes and see Zuko sleeping on the other side of the fire pit. I stand up and stretch my arms.

"Mina, Zuko!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I look up and see Aang on Appa, flying in our direction.

"Aang!" I shout happily. Aang jumps off his bison and wraps his arms around me.

"How did you find us?" I ask while hugging.

"The market we were going to is on this island. When I saw you guys were gone, I started to panic. I looked for you guys all night long on Appa and I'm glad I did." He says pulling away. I turn to Zuko and see him sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"What'd I tell you, I knew he'd find us" I say to Zuko and he smiles.

"I was so worried about you guys" He says before kissing my lips. I slightly turn and see Zuko staring at us, frowning.

We climb onto Appa and I sit with Aang on Appas neck.

"Yip yip" Aang yells.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Mina! Grandpa is here, come down stairs please" My mother yells up the stairs. _

_"Tell him I say hi, I'm busy" I reply _

_"Mina you need to stop hiding in your room so much, you need fresh air" _

_"The last time I had fresh air, my brother was killed!" _

_Silence for a while. She knocks on my door and I roll my eyes. _

_"Mina, please, Mina, Mina" Her voice is soft, so soft, I consider opening my door. She was always a kind mother, why do I shut her out. I'm going to make things right, I'm opening my door. _

_"Mina!" She's screaming now. "MINA!" _

"Mina, wake up, we're here" Katara kneels next to me and shakes my shoulder. I notice she's wearing her fire nation clothes"You really need to stop sleeping in so late"

"In my time, I sleep in till noon, this is early for me" I say as I sit up. I look around and see I'm in a room, even though I fell asleep on Appa. She hands me my Fire nation clothes and I take them.

"Where is everyone?" I ask her.

"Zuko and Aang are training and we're just watching them" She stands up to leave but I stop her.

"Katara, how did I get in here, I fell asleep on Appa"

"Aang carried you in here, he insisted on letting you sleep"

She leaves my room and I smile. He does like me, he really does like me. I take off my air nation clothes and put on my fire nation outfit. Suddenly, I hear a knock at my door. I only have my skirt and bra on. I'm about to yell "I'm changing" but Zuko just walks in. He looks at me in embarrassment as I cover my chest with my arms. He quickly turns away from me.

"Katara told me you were awake" He speaks awkwardly "and I was wondering if you wanted to train with me and Aang"

He runs out of my room, face completely red. I take a deep breath and put on my shirt. That was embarrassing. I leave my room and head to an open door. I see Katara and Toph watching Zuko and Aang train. Aang looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Mina, we were practicing the sun moves, do you know it?" He asks me. I look at Zuko and his face is pale.

"Yeah I know it, can I join in?"

"Sure" Aang replies. I didn't even notice until now that the boys have no shirts on. Their sweat makes their six packs shine. I stand next to Aang and stand in the first position. I take off my skirt and underneath I have leggings. We start firebending in perfect harmony together. I go a little easy on the high kicks on my left side because my leg isn't completely healed up yet. Katara gives me a healing session twice a day and my leg is healing quite quickly. We finish and bow to each other. I sit down next to Katara and she hands me a towel.

"Am I the only one who thinks its weird we're hiding from the firelord in his own house" Says Katara.

"No one has stayed here since my family was happy"

Suddenly, Sokka and his girlfriend, Suki, run into the yard.

"Guys, guess what! They made a play about us" Sokka cheers as Suki opens up a poster revealing a picture of Aang, Katara, and Sokka with Zukos eyes in the background. They explain to us about the play and who wrote it.

"Ugh, the Ember Island players are horrible. My parents used to take us to see them" Zuko complains.

"We need to see this, its litterly a play about us. This is the do nothing goofing off I missed!" Sokka says.

"I want to see it" I say. Everyone turns to me. "I always wanted to see your guys' adventures before I came here, I think it'll be fun"

... (I'm just going to skip the rest of the play and just go to when Mina comes in)

Its the second intermission and I sit with Zuko on the floor.

"Sorry about earlier" He says to me.

"Its ok, you didn't know I was changing" I reply and he nods.

"Hey, where's Aang, the play is going to start any minute" Sokka asks us.

"I saw him on the deck outside, I'll go get him" I say as I stand. I open the curtain that leads outside and see Aang and Katara talking.

"...I don't know Aang, I'm so confused-" Katara starts but is interrupted when Aang kisses her. Wait! He kissed her! Aang, my Aang, kissed her!

"Aang" I say. They turn to me and Aangs eyes grow.

"Mina, I-" He starts but I shake my head.

"Don't talk to me, EVER!" I turn and leave the room. I see everyone pile back into the theater and I follow. I sit next to Zuko and cross my arms. Why did he do that? I thought he liked me! He kissed me first, he liked me first! Wait, no he didn't, he liked Katara long before he liked me. Does he still like her? No, he likes me now...or does he?

"Whats wrong?" Zuko asks me.

"Nothing" I reply. Katara sits next to me.

"Mina?"

"What!" I yell and she jumps.

"I just want you to know I don't like him that way. I know you and him have a thing, I would never betray you, you're like a sister to me"

I look at her and take a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter, from what I've seen in this play and how he acts around you, I think he likes you more" I reply.

"What? No, he-"

"Katara stop, obviously you two have more chemistry than him and I. Yeah, him and I kissed a few times but maybe he's just using me to move on from you" A tear rolls down my face as I speak.

"Mina stop, he really likes you, he won't stop talking about you" She wraps her arms around me.

"Really?"

"Yes, he likes you Mina"

The lights dim, meaning the play will begin. Katara lets go of me and I wipe my tear.

"You ok?" Zuko whispers to me.

"Yes" I whisper back. The actress playing Aang stands on a cardboard ship with the other actors.

"Where am I? And why do I have a boo boo on my back?" She over acts.

"We snuck onto a fire nation ship, it gave me so much hope" Actress Katara sobs. Suddenly, a barrel falls over and a girl wearing a small, tight shirt and short shorts fall out.

"Like, Er mer gerd, I snuck onto this, like, totally fire ship and I'm from another, like, planet" The girl speaks in an annoying voice. She has lipstick and eyeshadow smeared all over her face.

"Whats your name?" Asks Aang.

"I'm, like, Mina"

I stare at the girl with wide eyes and Toph laughs. Thats me? She's wearing an inappropriate version of the outfit I came in and a horrible makeup job. Katara looks at me and pats my back.

"I now know your pain" I say to her and Zuko. I stand up and leave. If I'm going to be this insulted, I need to leave. I walk around the hallway and bump into Aang. I look at him roll my eyes and walk away.

"Mina wait" He grabs my shoulder and spins me around. He looks at me and I can see it in his eyes, I see it all in his eyes. He talked about me to Katara, only kissed me when she wasn't around, I see it all. He likes her, but she doesn't like him. He was using me to forget about her, stop loving her, but it didn't work. He still likes her.

"Mina, i-"

"Tell me the truth, me or Katara"

"What?"

"Don't say anything but the truth. Do you love me or Katara?"

"Mina, I love you-"

"Stop it Aang! Tell me the truth!"

He looks at me for a while. He's thinking, hard. He looks away from me.

"Mina, I'm sorry. I've liked Katara for a long time. I just feel more...connected to her. Mina, you are an amazing girl, but when we kissed, I didn't feel that...spark that I have with Katara"

I shake my head and fight my tears. I heard what I needed to hear, the truth. Of course it hurt, but it was for my own good.

"Ok" I say and walk back to the theater.

...

The play continues and I cringe at every word the actress playing me says. The scene comes to me Aang, and Zuko ride Appa to the market.

"Maybe we should not fly in this weather!" Yells actor Zuko.

"I think we should! Did I mention I don't usually think things through" Actress Aang giggles. Aang growls at her words. Actor Zuko suddenly stands up and "falls" off the fake bison. My character also "falls" shortly after. They sit on the stage floor and rub their heads.

"Aang, like, come back!" The actress yells as they both stand

"He can't hear us"

"So what do we do? He may, like totally never return"

"We will explore this land"

"But the sun is, like, setting."

They nod and sit on the floor. The girl looks at Zuko.

"So do you have, like, a girlfriend?" She asks him.

"No, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, Aang and I did have a thing, but I think you're totally hot" Then, she jumps onto Zuko and they kiss. Me and Zuko look at each other embarrassed. I look over at Aang and he looks betrayed. I don't care about Aang anymore, he betrayed me first.

...

The play finishes and we walk back to the house.

"Horrible"

"You said it"

"But the FX were decent"

I didn't even realize it, but I was crying. I love Aang, I thought he was the one for me, but I was wrong, I was so wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

I refuse to sleep. My eyes just remain open all night. Yesterday Aang went on a rant about how he can't kill the Fire Lord. If he doesn't, the war will be lost for sure. No, that's not why I can't sleep. He told me he didn't love me. He just used me to get Kataras attention. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

...

I get out of bed and head to the backyard. I see the entire team walking around in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" I ask them.

"Aang is missing" Says Katara. My eyes open wide with shock. Where did he go?

"We have to find him" I say. Everyone looks at Zuko.

"Why are you all looking at me?" He asks.

"You are kind of an expert at hunting Aang" Says Katara. He crosses his arms in frustration.

"Let's just split up and look for him" I say. Everyone nods and we begin the search. I walk around the beach and yell, "Aang!"

Why did he leave? Maybe he was kidnapped. No, he's stronger than that. If he was kidnapped he would have escaped and been back by now. Was it something I said? Maybe he's mad at me. I fall to my knees in frustration. He was the jerk, not me. I didn't lie to him like he did to me, he betrayed me, he used me just to make Katara jealous. Whats wrong with me, why didn't he love me? How is Katara better than me? I actually noticed him when he did funny things. I paid attention to him when the team ignored him. I agreed to everyone of his ideas while Katara just brushed them off and made her own. Why her? Why not me!?

"I hate you Katara!" I scream. I cover my eyes with my hands and begin to cry.

"Why do you hate Katara?" I hear a voice say. Zuko. He sits next to me on the sand and I can tell he's staring at me. I wipe my tears and look at him.

"Its nothing" I say. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Come on Mina, you can tell me" His voice is soft and kind.

"I always thought that Aang loved me, but he was just in love with Katara the whole time"

"So why do you hate Katara?"

"Because...I don't know!" I yell and fall onto my back. He sighs and looks at me. He sits in silence for a while until He lies next to me.

"There's no need to be mad at Katara. She never did anything to you, and she is your best friend."

I nod. He's right.

"So I should be mad at Aang"

"No. I don't think you should be mad at someone for having their own feelings. I had a girlfriend named Mai. I love her more than any girl in the world, but I left her to train the avatar. I promised her that when the war is won I will return to her. Should she be mad at me?"

"Well, no. If you still love her and promise you'll come back to her, she should still love you"

"Now say that even though I absolutely love Mai, I meet another girl who loves me almost as much as I love Mai. Me and the girl are very close and very good friends. I've known Mai for my entire life and I've known this girl for only six months. Its always good to please other people, but you need to think of yourself sometimes. Should the girl be upset if I choose Mai over her?"

"No, she should be understanding and find someone who isn't already... Oh"

I finally caught on. That girl is me, Zuko is Aang and Mai is Katara. Aang loves Katara so much, and we've only known each other for a few months. I turn to Zuko and smile. He returns the favour.

"Should I give you two a minute?" I hear Sokka say. Me and Zuko shoot up into a standing position in embarrassment.

"We were just looking at the sand for clues" Zuko stutters. Sokka crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"Oh so you saw the footprints?"

"Of course we did" I say. What footprints is he talking about?

I look around and see a few footprints that lead into the water.

"Those footprints there, yes we saw them"

Katara, Toph, and Suki walk towards the beach.

"Why do you think Aang walked into the water?" Asks Katara.

"Late night swim" Says Sokka.

"Then why doesn't he have footprints coming back?"

"Wait" interrupts Toph "has anyone noticed that Momo isn't here either?"

"Oh no, it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" Yells Sokka. He sprints to Appa and opens his mouth.

"Momo! Are you in there buddy?" He yells as he crawls inside.

"Sokka get out of the Bisons mouth. We need to think. Why did Aang go into the water?" Says Zuko as Appa spits out Sokka. I sit back down on the sand and stare at the footprints. Why did he go in the water.

"Wait, I know someone who can help us" Zuko says.

...

We fly on Appa to the earth kingdom and land near a bar. We head inside and see a girl fighting a bunch of guys. Once she finishes Zuko walks up to her.

"Oh hey Zuko, looks like you patched thing's up with your girlfriend" She says with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Zuko and Katara speak in harmony. "Whatever. So what do you need" She says as she puts down her drink.

"We need you to find someone" Says Zuko.

"What's in it for me?"

"You have a part in ending this war."

...

She gives her giant beast Aangs staff to sniff on. It walks around in a circle before lying on its stomach and tapping its nose.

"What does that mean?" Sokka asks.

"It means your friend is gone"

"Wait what? Is he dead?" I say.

"No, he just doesn't exist"

We all look at June in confusion.

"Is my job done here?"

"No" Says Zuko. "There's someone else who could help us" He then hands her a flip flop. She puts the shoe up to the beasts nose. She hops on its back and Sokka, Toph, and Katara sit behind her.

"Me and Zuko will follow on Appa" I say. Everyone nods so me and Zuko hop on Appas back. June rides off, so I yell Yip Yip.

...

"So who are we looking for?" I ask Zuko. He crawls off of Appas back and sits next to me on his neck.

"My uncle. If anyone can help us, other than Aang, its him"

"Whats he like? You told me about him when we were stranded on the island"

"He's very kind, Obsessed with tea, a jolly fat guy. He's also inspirational, he's been more of a father and my father ever has. He stuck with me no matter what I did. I still regret the day I betrayed him! I left him to join Azula."

"But you're better now. You've changed"

"I know, we already discussed this."

I laugh slightly and elbow him. He smiles and turns to me.

"I'm glad you came here" He says

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad you came to this time. I don't know how I would be if you didn't come to this world"

I start to breath heavy. Does Zuko like me? No, he told me earlier that he's in love with a girl named Mai. He wouldn't love me. But didn't he kiss me on the island. No no no Mina, stop it. He likes Mai, he likes Mai.

"Mina" He speaks soft.

"Yeah?"

He places his hand on my cheek and pushes my head to face him. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against mine, and this time, I don't pull away.


	14. Chapter 14

I know most of you expect this to be another chapter, but its not. I want to let you guys know that I won't be updating any of my stories until June 26. With exams coming up I won't have time to write stories. Also, times when I was supposed to be doing homework, I would write Fanfictions instead and that REALLY affects my grades, so I need to take a break. Sorry. I hope you guys understand, but right now I really need to concentrate on school. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Me and Zuko ride Appa until we reach a giant wall.

"Where are we?" I ask Zuko.

"The great wall of Ba Sing Se." He replies. We land at the edge of the wall and June drops everyone else off.

"What did June say?" I ask my friends before jumping off the bison.

"She said that Iroh was here" Sokka replies. Suddenly, a bunch of old men jump out of the wall.

"The white lotus" Says Zuko.

"I know these guys" Says Katara. I look at the faces and the only guy i recognize is Sokkas master.

"This is King Bumi, that's Jong Jong, master Paku, and Piandao." Says Katara. After talking to everyone we head inside the walls.

"Where is my uncle?" Zuko asks one of the members. He points to the tent at the end of the camp.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, I need to do this by myself"

I kiss him on the cheek.

"Good luck"

Katara looks at me with shock in her eyes as Zuko walks into the tent.

"What was that about?" She asks me.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't do that Mina, I saw you kiss his cheek. What about Aang?"

"He doesn't love me"

"What?" Her voice is softer.

"He loves you"

Her eyes widen in shock.

"Really?"

"You didn't know? Didn't he kiss you?"

"Well, yeah, but...oh God" She sighs and sits on the ground. I sit next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you like him?" I ask her. She looks at me upset.

"I don't know. Kind of, yeah"

...

We sit around a fire with Iroh.

"So do you think you can help us take down my father?" Zuko asks Iroh.

"No, I can't. People would see the fight as if I want to take the thrown. A battle of brother against brother would not be very good. The avatar must do it." Iroh replies.

"But Aang went missing"

"I'm pretty sure that he will find the firelord"

"What about Azula. With My father gone he probably has made her firelord"

"Well you need to go to the Fire nation and stop her. You need to be firelord Zuko. But don't assume you can take her on by yourself, you need someone to go with you"

Zuko looks at me.

"Mina, will you come with me?"

I smile.

"I'd love to take down your sister with you, sounds like fun" I reply.

"What will you do Iroh?" Asks Katara.

"Give Ba Sing Se back to the Earth Kingdom" He replies.

...

Me and Zuko climb onto Appa and take off. We sit together on Appas neck.

"Do you remeber her?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I remember her knocking us off the air temple and almost killing you."

"Yeah"

We sit in silence for a while until he puts an arm around me and I blush.

"Are you still upset about Aang breaking up with you?" He asks. I smile at him.

"If I say I am, would you kiss me again?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to?"

"Maybe. What about that Mai girl you told me about? I thought you loved her"

"I don't know anymore. I don't get...fireworks when I kiss her, but I do when I kiss you"

I laugh and kiss his lips for a few seconds.

"I told you you're uncle would forgive you" I say to him. He smiles.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks for supporting me. Do you think you'll ever return to your time again?"

"My time?" I look at him in confusion "oh, right, I'm from the future, I forgot that. I guess I've been here so long that I've become apart of this world. Besides, why would I want to go back? There's nothing there that can make me happy."

"What if I went with you?"

"No Zuko, you can't. Once you beat Azula, you have to become Firelord and bring the world peace again. Plus, we have many friends here who we can't leave behind."

He nods and leans back on the bison.

...

We find the fire nation palace and fly into the front area and see Azula kneeling in front of a man who is about to crown her Fire Lord. Zuko hops off of Appa and I follow.

"Sorry Azula" He says "you're not gonna be Fire Lord today. I am"

She giggles.

"Oh you think so Zu Zu? Fine, lets settle this, just you and me brother. The battle that was meant to be. Agni Kai."

"You're on!"

"Zuko" I say "what are you doing? She knows she can't take both of us so she is trying to seperate us"

"I know" He replies "but there's something up with her. She's slipping. And this way, no one else can get hurt."

I look at Zuko and nod.

...

Zuko and Azula are on the opposite sides of the yard facing away from each other, kneeling. They then both stand up.

"Sorry it had to end this way BROTHER" Azula says creepily.

"No you're not" He replies. They both raise their arms and move into a fighting stance. The battle starts with Azula shooting blue fire at Zuko. He jumps to the ground, fire blazing from his hands, and claps his hands together that shoot towards Azula. The fire meet and creates a giant wall of flame. The two siblings scramble around the yard, fighting and searching for an opening to take down the other sibling. They turn to have Zuko shoot fire on one side and Azula on the opposite side of the yard shooting on the other side. I am in complete awe of the sight before me. Azula kicks up here legs followed by her blue flame and whips it at Zuko. He splits her fire in half with his own and Azula stands in shock. Zuko shoots a giant fireball towards her and she just barely misses it. She uses her fire to speed towards Zuko. She begins circling Zuko who is desperately trying to hit her with his fire. Eventually he spins his feet in the air, creating a ring of fire around himself and knocking Azula over.

"No lightning? Scared I'll redirect it?" He yells to his sister.

"Oh, I'll show you LIGHTNING!" She shouts back. She moves her hands around herself as lightning grows from her finger tips. I shiver, I've always been afraid of thunder and lightning, and my fear got even worse when Zuko was hit by lightning when we were on Appa that one time.

Azula is about to point her finger at Zuko but then she locks eyes with me. She smiles.

No.

The flicker of lightning shoots towards me and my body freezes in fear. My brain is screaming RUN but my body isn't following orders. I close my eyes and clutch my fists and wait for impact. It doesn't come. I open my eyes and see Zuko lying on the ground, twitching.

"Zuko!" I scream. Azula laughs rapidly before running towards me. I clutch my fists even tighter and stare at her angrily. Suddenly, the air around me starts to swirl around my body and Azula stops running in confusion. My body rises from the ground as I feel myself become more...powerful. My eyes begin to glow as I go higher and higher. I use the water from below and wrap it around my body before diving down to Azula. The water turns to ice and I pin Azula to the ground. She brakes the ice and starts to run but I chase after her, riding the tornado I created. She leaves the palace and uses her bending to make her run faster. I shoot fire down at her but she avoids it every time. I jump down from the tornado and land in front of her. I use the water from a tree next to me and douse her flame. She falls to the ground and looks at me in shock. Using earthbending I pin her to the ground and my eyes stop glowing.

"Impossible" She says "There cannot be two avatars. On the day of the eclipse, you were only airbending. You can't bend all four elements"

"Sorry to pop your bubble, but I am an avatar. Also you're going to prison after I help your brother." I turn away from her and run off. I hear her screaming behind me but i just keep running. I find Zuko lying on the ground, still twitching. I remember Katara taught me how to heal when my leg was hurt. I use water from the stream below and hold it over Zukos wound before it begins to glow. I place the water on his wound and he moans. After a few seconds his eyes open slightly.

"Thank you Mina" he whispers. Tears stream down my face as I pull him into a sitting position and kiss him.

...

Its the day of Zukos coronation. I walk inside the palace and ask where the bathroom is. A guard points down the hall, to the left. I smile at him and head that way. I walk past Zukos room and see him standing with another girl.

"What are you saying?" She asks him.

"It's just that, I found another girl I really like" He replies. The girl just shakes her head and leaves.

...

After my bathroom break, I find Katara and Sokka and give them both hugs.

"Mina, are you ok? How was taking down Azula?" Katara asks.

"Probably easy compared to taking down seven airships and almost dying"

"Well, that was easy for me anyways" says Sokka confidently.

"Oh really, so what happened to your leg then?"

His confidence shortens.

"Ok, so it wasn't that easy."

We all laugh.

"Excuse me" Says one of the Firenation monks "are you Avatar Mina?"

"Yes I am" I reply.

"Firelord Zuko requests your presence"

I follow the man back inside of the palace. He opens the curtain for me and I walk inside. I see Zuko standing before me, wearing a long red robe and his hair is tied back.

"You look fancy" I say to him. He smiles at me.

"Thank you. You look beautiful" He says to me.

I wear a long orange dress that is tight from my hips and up. Its strapless so I wear a yellow cardigan and i also wear a yellow belt. The bottom hem of my dress has a lace design. I braided my hair so it rests on my right shoulder.

"You look like an airnomad" Says Zuko.

"Thats what I was going for when I made it"

I smile at him. We walk together and see Aang sitting next to a curtain, probably meditating.

"Hey Aang" I say to him. He opens his eyes and smiles at me and Zuko.

"Hi" he replies.

"Congratulations on defeating the firelord" I say.

"Thank you Mina. Look, I wanted to say sorry for..." I interrupt him by giving him a hug.

"No, I'm sorry for being mad. If you like Katara, that shouldn't ruin our friendship" I say. I pull away and smile at him.

"You are the bestest friend I've ever had in my entire life and I don't want to ruin that" I say.

"Thank you Mina, you're my best friend too"

He lets go of me and stands up. He smiles at Zuko.

"I can't believe a year ago I was trying to capture you, and now-"

"And now we're friends" Aang interrupts. Zuko smiles.

"Yeah, we are friends" He then pulls Aang into a hug.

"I still can't believe a year ago I was stuck inside an iceberg. The world is so different now" Says Aang

"And its going to be more different. We'll rebuild it" Zuko says before putting his hands on both of our shoulders. "Together"

We then all have a big group hug.

One of the sages bangs the gong and Zuko walks into the yard and everyone applauds.

"Please, the real hero is the avatar" He says and Aang is about to walk out but he turns to me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"What do you mean? I'm not the one who took down the Firelord"

"I don't care" He says "You are the avatar as well."

"Yeah, but I'm not as strong and powerful as you. You did so much for this world. All I did was help Zuko take down Azula."

"Mina, when we first met, you had a knife to your chest and were about to do the unthinkable. I had no idea who you were, but I had to stop you because I knew, from that very moment, that I was lead to you for a reason. I knew you were special. I knew you'd become my best friend. You may not have as many adventures as I had, but we're going to have more. I promise."

He reaches out his hand.

"Please Mina."

I smile and take his hand. We walk through the curtain and everyone erupts with applause. A tear runs down my face as Zuko makes his speech.

" Today, this war is finally over!" He yells "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with both of the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

He goes down on one knee and the sage places the crown in his hair.

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" Everyone cheers.

...

We all sit inside of Irohs tea shop in Ba sing Se. Sokka is drawing all of us and I sit with Aang on the floor as we both use airbending to push a leaf back and forth between us. Zuko hands us both a cup of tea.

"ZUKO STOP MOVING!" Sokka yells. "I wanted to make a painting to remind us of the good times we had."

"Aw that is so... wait, why did you give me momos ears?" Ask Katara.

"Those are your hair loopies" Sokka replies.

"At least you don't look like a boarqpine, my hair is NOT that spikey" Says Zuko

"I know I'm taller than most of you, but why did you draw me like a giant?" I ask him.

"Why did you draw me firebending?" Suki asks.

"It looks more exciting" he replies. "You think you can do a better job momo?" Sokka asks the lemur bat.

"I think you all look perfect!" Says Toph and we all laugh. I turn my head and see Aang and Katara leave the room and go to the balcony. I smile at them and close the blinds to give them some privacy. Everything is perfect. I am finally happy.

"Mina, come here a minute" Says Zuko, reaching out his hand. I smile at him and take his hand. We leave the tea shop and walk down the street.

"So how are you?" I ask him, gesturing to the scar Azula gave him.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" He replies. "How are you?"

"Happy" I say. He suddenly stops and grabs my other hand. He stares at me with his golden eyes and I blush. He then gently pushes his lips onto mine. I belong here, this is my time. I am the avatar, I am a hero, I am a legend, I am Mina.

Author note: and that's the end! Sorry I took so long to update, I didn't find the time to write stories with exams and stuff so thank you all for being so patient. I had so much fun writing this story and thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing my stories. Peace and love to you all.


End file.
